Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive Chapter List
Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. This is a fan made story and I am making no profit from this. It is a purely fan made work. Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive The story is about a Demigod son of Hermes, as he has to travel to the Underworld on a quest to save his friend Megan after she is attacked and poisoned by a hydra. He is accompanied by his two friends, Malcolm Archer and Erika Plume. This is also my first story so don't be afraid to give me any kind of comment, good or bad. Good comments let me know I'm doing something right and bad ones let me know what I can improve on. I have also finished a prequel series titled Nolan Swift: My Story Begins so if you like this series or want to read that one first, feel free to. Official Editor: Athletiger Current Chapters *Chapter 1: How Did I End Up Here? *Chapter 2: Expect Delays *Chapter 3: Leaving Things Up In the Air *Chapter 4: Otto's Car Rental *Chapter 5: The Customer is Always Right *Chapter 6: Out Like a Light *Chapter 7: All You Can Eat *Chapter 8: The Breakdown *Chapter 9: Love and War *Chapter 10: I Declare War *Chapter 11: Never Give Up, Never Surrender *Chapter 12: I Didn't Find a Pot of Gold *Chapter 13: Erika's a Real Snake-charmer *Chapter 14: Here Kitty Kitty Kitty *Chapter 15: The Love of My Afterlife *Chapter 16: How Can We Endure *Chapter 17: I Meet the Old Activities Director *Chapter 18: I Used To Like Dogs *Chapter 19: I Make a Choice *Chapter 20: Try and Catch Me Now *Chapter 21: The Fastest Hero Alive Characters Charcter profiles will be included as the characters appear in the story. Nolan Swift: The main character and the son of Hermes. Nolan prides himself on his speed and because of that, prefers to be called by his last name. He is about 16-17 years old and wasn't claimed until after the events of the Percy Jackson series (If this story turns out ok, I might make his back story a prequel). His main weapon is a sledge hammer with a celestial bronze head to knock out bigger monsters or completely smash smaller ones. It can shrink down to a small hammer pendant that he wears around his neck. Megan calls him Slowpoke as a nick name. Malcolm Archer: Nolan's best friend and son of Apollo. He is about 14-15 years old and specializes in long range archery. He joins Nolan on many of his quests and provides cover for him when he jumps into battle. He also constantly tries to remind Swift to think with his head before charging into battle. He has the unique ability to create arrows out of anything he touches (ex. If he grabs a rock, it will take the form of an arrow). Erika Plume: Daughter of Demeter and around the same age as Malcolm. She is skilled at making medical herbs and fruit from her plants. She is also good friends with Megan and was very upset when she heard what happened. She has a very shy and reserved personality, but will become serious if the need should call for it. Megan Snow: Friend to the three main characters and daughter of Athena. She was one of the demigods sent to help Nolan back to the camp. She is attacked by a hydra and badly poisoned during the events of this story. She calls Nolan by the nickname Slowpoke Poll How was this story? 5 stars, great job It is too long It is too short I didnt like it I hate it I haven't read it yet It is good, but not great [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Children of Apollo Category:Children of Hermes Category:Children of Demeter Category:Children of Athena Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Sequel Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Index Page Category:Complete